Torn between Silver and Green
by bobblehead.me
Summary: Touko's childhood friend has just come back from his journey. But with a sudden appearance from N, and his bastard father Ghetsis, she will have to choose between N, who she vowed to protect, or Kazuki, who vowed to protect her. Love triangle, NxToukoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**For you to fully enjoy this story, you must/should have:**

**1. A love for Pokemon**

**2. A love for N**

**3. Knowledge of the final battle (in the game, just to make things clearer) (I guess it's not compulsory if you don't…)**

**4. Basic knowledge of the Japanese language (i'm strange, I've decided to use English pokemon names, but use jap terminology [eg. –chan, -kun and jap names etc]**

**5. The ability to read.**

**6. Patience**

**7. the ability to review!**

**oh yeah, this is set after the final battle with N.**

**Okay that's probably enough… read on, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>A tall figure stood under the shade of a tree. He was rested against the strong trunk, arms crossed, and looking straight ahead. His short unkempt hair, an unusual silver, looked dull in the shade. He turned his head slightly, his golden gray eyes analyzing his sleeping Absol who rested below his feet. It was already midday, where the sun was at its highest, but the gentle breeze made it a little more bearable. The teenager, around 18, looked around suddenly to catch sight of a mass of brown hair, tied up incredibly high and poking out through a cap. Next to the girl was a Ninetales, who was lazily swishing her nine tails in the air. A smile broke out from his face. However he stayed where he was as the said person turned around also noticing him standing there. Her blue eyes lit up at the sight of him as she waved crazily at him.<p>

"Absol," he murmured, "Absol, she's here." Despite the quietness of the boy's tone, the Disaster Pokemon stirred, stretching as it got up and looked in the direction of his master's gaze. He saw her, she saw him. He growled slightly in anticipation, looking up at the boy, with an almost pleading face. He laughed and nodded and the Absol bounded forward towards the girl and her Ninetales. However, his eyes were only set on the Pokemon as she had pounced as well, the two meeting in the middle to nuzzle and curl around each other. There were whines and growls and small Pokemon talk as the two reunited. The boy and girl were walking towards each other too, with grins that stretched impossibly wide across their faces.

"Looks like they've really missed each other." He chuckled, gesturing towards the two.

"But I've missed you too, Kazuki-kun!" He looked up as the girl threw herself onto him in a hug. He caught her waist in time as they stumbled back a bit, laughing.

"So have I Touko-chan, you don't know how much" he breathed against her. The four stayed like that for a while, humans in a tight embrace while the Pokemon nuzzled each other affectionately.

After a while, Touko-chan finally broke free, her eyes still sparkling. "Shall we go have lunch?"

"Sure," He smiled. Absol and Ninetales followed diligently behind as they made their way into the throb of a small town.

The two had been the closest of childhood friends, growing up in the small hometown of Nuvema Town. They treated each other as siblings, with Kazuki being only 2 years older than Touko. They had Pokemon battles with plushies, went down to small lake to fish and just hung around at home making up awesome Pokemon adventures they'd want to be in. Kazuki was always there for Touko when she fell down and scraped her knee, holding her as she cried away her pain. In fact, he was always there whenever she cried or felt alone. So when the time came and Kazuki was sent away to travel around Unova on his Pokemon journey, Touko was bawling her eyes out and never left his side as his days neared. However, once collecting all Gym Badges, Kazuki decided to explore other regions, starting with Hoenn, then Sinnoh. He had now returned to Unova to visit Touko, who herself was nearly completing her own Unova journey. She had decided to do a little detour, starting with Sinnoh, then travelling back to Unova to start afresh.

"I heard there's a relatively new restaurant out on Village Bridge, apparently it specializes in Berry Sandwiches, shall we go there?" Touko said.

"Berry sandwiches, interesting." He mused.

They found the place quickly, sitting themselves on a small table outside, their Pokemon sitting on the side.

"Hello, thank you for coming to the Village Bridge Restaurant, here are the menus," A young waitress set down two menus, looked at her customers contemplatively before leaving quietly.

"Ah, what are you going to have?" Touko scrunched up her nose as she looked at the list, deep in concentration apparently.

"Hm, if I recall correctly, a Cheri berry is spicy and both Persim and Pecha berries are sweet. I think I'll go for the Cheri sandwich." He looked down at Absol, "What do you think buddy?"

"Aaab…" he nodded once. "Okay, we'll be having the Cheri sandwich, what about you Touko-chan?"

"Ah, I think I'll go with the Persim." She raised a hand to call the attention of the waitress who quickly scurried towards them. "Two Cheri sandwiches and two Persim sandwiches, thanks." A pen and pad were whipped out of her dress pocket as she scribbled the orders down. "Two Cheri sandwhiches and two Persim sandwhiches, is that correct?" Touko nodded. "Okay, thank you, your food will be here shortly."

"Travelled to Hoenn, Sinnoh and now Unova, all at age 18." She leaned in, eyes wild with excitement. What kind of Pokemon are in Hoenn? What was your starter? Did you encounter a legendary Pokemon?" She couldn't help but let loose a small squeal. It had been too long, too long since they last saw each other and now questions overflowed, spilling out before her brain could even process them. He simply laughed, leaning back into his chair, an arm dropping to pat Absol's head.

"No offence to my Hoenn Pokemon, but none really appealed to me, apart from Absol and one other. It was okay though, it was my first experience travelling so I found everything exciting. But once I got into Sinnoh, that's when I started really loving things. However, yes, I did meet a Legendary." He suddenly sat up straighter, reaching into his side to produce a Master Ball and set it on the table. "Right in here." He whispered. Her eyes were huge now, her brain racking through to see what legendary resided in Hoenn. Her hand reached out to produce her own Master Ball. "Well my legendary is resting well in this baby." Her voice softened.

"Here is a Cheri Sandwich and a Persim sandwich for the couple and a Cheri Sandwich and Persim sandwich for the Pokemon," the waitress suddenly appeared, placing a plate of sandwiches on both sides of the table. The two hastily minimized the balls and placed them back.

"Mm, looks delicious, thanks for that!" Touko beamed at the food. The Pokemon themselves wasted little time getting their muzzles into the food.

"Eat-da-ducky-mussu" Touko clapped her hands together and laughed, looking at Kazuki expectantly who in turn laughed with her.

"Ah, I remember that. Back when you couldn't remember how to say 'itadakimasu' . I taught you that method didn't I?" She nodded happily as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Oh, it's good!"

While they ate, they talked some more, sharing the similar experiences in Sinnoh, comparing favourite Pokemon, which Pokemon were the most annoying to battle, anything they could think of really. It was already late when they finally finished.

"Ahh," Touko stretched as she got up. Kazuki too, stepped out of the benches to inspect the messy crumbs the Pokemon left.

"Where are you going for tonight?" Kazuki suddenly said, straightening up to look at her.

She thought carefully before answering, "I think I might camp out these few days. Want to join me? You're not going any time soon are you?" Worry suddenly clouded her voice at the thought of him leaving so early.  
>"No, I can choose whenever I want to leave, and don't worry, I won't be leaving anytime soon." He smiled down at her, suddenly stepping forward to engulf her in a hug. Her arms, still reaching up from the stretch suddenly dropped down around his neck.<p>

"Kazuki-kun…" Once again, they stayed like that, feeling the realism of their childhood friend in their arms.

He laughed, letting go of her. "We should have a Pokemon battle sometime soon. A full 6 on 6, it'll be epic." He grinned.

She agreed, her eyes sparkling at the prospect. "But first, I think we should start finding a good place to camp out."

"Mm," he paid the waitress and turned around to drape an arm around Touko who responded by wrapping hers around his waist.

They walked towards and into the forest like that, once again murmuring to themselves as it had gotten late, and it was a natural habit to talk softer when it got dark. Among the talk, the topic of N suddenly arose.

"The guy's weird." Kazuki said. He was oblivious to Touko's reaction. She spoke slowly and carefully. "Do you know what his childhood was like? Nothing like ours, so…" she took a deep breath, "of course he seems weird." It hurt her to hear herself speak of him like that, but she couldn't let Kazuki know of her love for the King of Plasma. She didn't know why, but it wasn't right at this moment. Those battles she had with him, his furious passion for Pokemon, his uncanny ability to hear the minds of Pokemon, the mysteriousness of N himself shrouded by his dark past, they all drew her to him during her journey through Unova. When in N's castle, finally learning a little of N's past, the little Touko inside her crumbled, wanting to run towards him, and protect him from the true villain of Team Plasma, his own father. However, she knew she had to keep a straight face as the battle ahead would have been inevitable. But when she finally defeated him after the most important battle she ever fought, his father, his disgusting bastard of a father came, outraged. Those things he said, it made her blood boil. _He is nothing more than a freak without a human heart. _That's what he had described his own son. _Do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing boy! _Those words pierced her heart as Touko stopped their ambling. Her breathing was heavy, her hands unintentionally clamping down on Kazuki's side.

"Touko?" He turned to face her and place both hands on her heaving shoulders.

"Touko?" He asked again. She didn't respond; her eyebrows were furrowed impossibly deep. How she wanted to punch him! How much joy would she receive watching him suffer, watching the cold-hearted monster burn to nothing. To be stripped of his 'glory' and paraded around as a worthless fat green haired guy. And N. N didn't do anything wrong! He fought for what he thought was right, and what did he get in return? A defeat, an uncertain future and little happiness. He didn't deserve that, what had he ever done to deserve such a life? Where was he now? Was he with Zekrom and his other Pokemon he so lovingly cared for? When was the last time she saw him? Back in his own castle. Back when she finally learnt everything.

"I… I'm sorry." She whispered. Kazuki didn't pry, he didn't assume, he only held her. Held her as she released her unknown built up emotions for this mystery subject into racking sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, what's the point, there is no plot right now, there is no this, there is no that. BUT. I plan on making this a roughly 7 chapter story, so please don't lose interest now! I assure you, it will get better! I've already finished the second chapter but I only want to put it up when I have reviews. so please… review? :)<strong>

**Oh btw, type in 'tsukumo uraboku' in google. That's the guy I based kazuki off. It's basically the same =='' so ahhh. Uhhh. I do not own um.. who don't I own? Tsukumo who I have renamed kazuki. I don't own him?**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, this chapter is.. quite long. 3,026 words to be exact. Woo. But anyway, please don't be fazed by it, and please read! I know I need to change the summary to.. draw in more people I guess but that's something else. anyway , here is chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a day after Touko's mysterious breakdown. The two eventually managed to set up tents and crawl in at around 1 in the morning. They woke up rather late, and so Touko and Kazuki had decided to take a day off to visit a park they had come across. There was a large field in the middle, a small playground off to the left and to the right were a couple of tables, BBQ and an undercover area. They were sharing small talk as they walked aimlessly about, sharing battle techniques and any tough opponents they had come across. Absol was again out of his Pokeball, as too was Ninetales.<p>

"Zuki-sempai!" Shrill voices of small children behind them caught their attention.

"Ah, Misa-chan, Ushio-chan, Fuyuki-kun, Aki-kun and Ryou-kun, it's been a while! How are you all?" Kazuki knelt down as the rush of 5 children came crashing upon him. They swarmed and hugged him, as he fell back, supporting his body with one arm as the other cradled around the children. They were laughing, he was laughing and Touko couldn't help but smile at the scene. She had quickly stepped back as she saw them coming, narrowly missing their clumsy feet.

"These were kids that I looked after when I was having a break from Pokemon training." He said, looking up at her. She laughed at his tussled hair and his attempt to satisfy each child with a pat.

"Where's Suzuki-sempai?" he asked.

"She's gone to park the van, I think." The oldest boy answered. Kazuki nodded in response.

"A-ano, Zuki-sempai," He looked down to see Ushio tugging at his shirt. "Did you want something?" he asked.

She brought the side of her index finger to her lips, a habit he realized, and started chewing on them. "C-can I have a battle with you?" She looked up hopefully.

"Of course, how many Pokemon do you have?" he smiled.

"Two." Ushio replied.

"How about a Two on One battle then?" She nodded hastily as he patted her head.

"Touko-chan?" He said. She nodded in response. "Of course."

The two positioned themselves on opposite sides of the field, an invisible line stretched in front of the other children which they dared not cross.

"Okay, this will be a Two on One battle between Kazuki-kun and Ushio-chan." Touko raised both her arms, and brought them down in a simple swoop. "Begin!"

"Leafeon, let's do this!" A Pokeball twirled in the air and burst open to reveal the grass evolution of Eevee. She purred her name in response to being called.

"Leafeon, ahh, this'll be a fun, no pain battle okay? Try to use attacks at only 10%?" He smiled at her curious look.

"Go, my Pokemon!" Ushio cried out, dramatically thrusting the ball up with both hands with all her force to reveal her battler. The stream of light formed into a Lilipup. It's inexperience in battle showed as it jumped up and around its trainer, wanting rather to play than to battle.

"No, that's no good Pup-Pup!" she said as she tried to push the puppy off her.

Touko couldn't help but chuckle at the cute nickname.

"Go, we're having a serious battle!" she scolded. It looked around at its opponent, finally catching sight of the patient Leafeon and immediately went into battle stance. It growled at her, although at such a level it was at, it was nothing more than a huff of the face and a low-pitched yap to Leafeon. She looked at her master warily to see if she should fake being scared or stay where she was. He nodded in encouragement so she turned and faked cringing at Pup-Pup Intimidate ability. The Lilipup obviously hadn't noticed the forced flinch as it jumped excitedly in the air, happy it actually did something to its opponent.

"Are we going to start?" Kazuki grinned. "Ladies first." He then added with a wink.

"Okay, Pup-Pup, Leer Attack!" The Lillipup crouched lower, glaring as evilly as it could at Leafeon. She whimpered in an attempt to be scared. She was getting agitated with having to cringe at everything Pup-Pup did. Her master, however, was probably having the most fun he could during a Pokemon battle.

"Leafeon, hmm, let's see, shoot one Magical Leaf!"

Finally able to do something, she slashed the air with the leaf on her head, sending a rainbow coloured leaf fluttering towards Lillipup.

"Awesome Leafeon, you even managed to control the speed!" He said. Her only response was to look back feebly. However, no matter the speed, the leaf she sent knocked Pup-Pup right in the head as it suddenly reeled back, whimpering at the force.

"No, Pup-Pup you can do it! Tackle attack!" Ushio cried. It shook its large head and started bounding forward.

"Let it hit you, and then…" His voice rose in excitement as the Lillipup made a direct hit, "Dramatic fall Leafeon!" He laughed. She managed to skid back and sway a little, dropping on two knees before 'wincing' as she got up again.

"Lea…" she added for that little bit of extra effect. Pup-Pup watched on, its ears twitching in triumph as it yapped at Leafeon, as if, as if it was _taunting_ her.

"Don't let it get up, Tackle again!"

"Let's dodge this time, jump up and spit down tiny Energy Balls!" He pointed into the air, "Like a hailstorm! And spin while you're at it!" It was probably only in these battles that you could be so creative like that.

She obeyed, running towards the charging Lillipup, jumping up at the last moment, missing its attack as well as doing a half backward somersault with a twist so she was eyeing her opponent from above. She formed tiny Energy Balls, probably the size of marbles, in front of her mouth before firing them down towards the ground. It rained down on the Puppy Pokemon as it ran about helplessly, running away from and into the onslaught. With the dust cloud finally settled, it revealed Pup-Pup fainted and Leafeon sitting on her hind legs, licking her right paw.

"Lillipup is unable to battle, Leafeon wins!" Touko managed with a somewhat straight face.

"Awww," Ushio said, her tone seemed genuinely sad.

"That's okay, you still have one left don't you Ushio-chan? Surprise us." Kazuki smiled at her. He had knelt down to pat his Pokemon on the head; and in return she nuzzled against his hand lovingly.

"Yeah, that's right!" Her spirits immediately lifted, "Pigglet, let's go!" Another ball flew from her hands to reveal the Fire starter of the Unova region, Tepig. It grunted and snorted as it exited its Pokeball. Clearly, this one was more opted for battling. She seemed rather confident in Tepig as well. "Yay, Pigglet will surely win! I did my homework and fire types are effective against grass types." She stated matter-of-factly. "Your Leafeon will stand no chance, Zuki-sempai!"

"Ready when you are" he mused.

"Begin!" Touko yelled.

"Let's go Pigglet, Ember attack!" The pig bounced up, gulping down a heap of air before blasting it has red hot embers towards Leafeon. Kazuki was still unfazed by this, wanting rather to have fun than KO the Pokemon in one go.

"Don't do anything!" Leafeon was clearly uncomfortable, never once had _any_ Trainer ordered their Pokemon not to move or even block when an attack was coming their way. She was looking back at him again, glaring even, so when the attack hit, she yelped out and jumped slightly.

"Our turn, Giga Drain! Oh, if you can do it, at the power of Absorb!" he said.

Leafeon paused for a few moments, wondering how exactly she could do that. Eventually, she thrust her leaf towards Pigglet, sending out an incredibly weak beam of green energy to wrap around the waist of Pigglet and drained energy out of it. It shut its eyes and grunted its name, trying to break the hold or refrain itself from fainting.

"No! Pigglet, hang in there!" Ushio cried out, pain clearly etched over her face, as if she was facing the Champion with only one Pokemon that was on the verge of fainting.

"Let's finish this," Kazuki spoke in a suddenly serious tone, "reel it in and slash it with Leaf Blade." He chuckled darkly. She obeyed, quickly flinging the helpless pig in the air towards her as her own leaf glowed green and extended. "Lightly!" he added at the last moment. It confused the hell out of Leafeon as she struggled to contain the energy that flowed through her attack. In the end, it felt to her as if she had just papercutted Pigglet. However, it was enough as it dropped to the ground, defeated.

"Nooo!" Ushio wailed dramatically, rushing forward to cradle the pig in her small arms. It was an awkward fit for both of them, but they didn't mind. "It's okay, take a gooood long rest," she soothed.

"That was a great battle," Kazuki was walking forward, Leafeon at his heels. He knelt down and extended a hand, a customary action after a battle. She took it awkwardly between her two hands and they lightly shook. Touko wandered over, praising the small child as she did.

"Touko-chan, what'd you think?" he grinned. She laughed, patting him on the head. "Very well, I should have recorded that in the Vs. Recorder!" He too, laughed, and then suddenly swooped up to swing an arm casually around Touko's neck. She looked up at him to protest, but when seeing his carefree smiling face, she couldn't bring herself to. Instead, an arm wound itself round his waist. Ushio had joined the little group of children, as they chatted excitedly about the battle.

"Battling can be so much fun," He said quietly. "Wonder what we'd do without Pokemon." Touko nodded, certainly what would happen if all the Pokemon in this world vanished? "It's sad, that guy N, he doesn't know this side of fun. He doesn't… understand. I bet he's never battled little children, seeing their faces of delight if they won, even if it was somewhat rigged." Touko stiffened. Kazuki still hadn't figured out her breakdown yesterday was triggered by the thought of N. However, it was true, what Kazuki was saying. She wanted to argue with him, that what N had done was right in his world, but she couldn't. She didn't want to break this unexpected day of happiness for both Kazuki and the children. Instead, she let her mind wander back to the final battle with her Reshiram and his Zekrom. Flashes of the attacks seemed so real to her now, like it was only yesterday. She felt her eyes water again slightly when he spoke before escaping with Zekrom. _Farewell_. He had said to her. Those last words he had spoken to her. She didn't want him to go. He had told her he had liked her, as a trainer though, and nothing more. But it was something that she held onto. She sighed deeply, bringing herself back to the present. Feeling the comforting warmth of Kazuki's arm around her neck, she rested her head against the crook of his neck.

"Kazuki-sempai." An older boy, around 12, had broken himself from the cluster and ordered their attention. The teenagers snapped their heads down to look at the confident kid, Ryou.

"I want a battle, a One-on-One, and use your most powerful Pokemon!" The rules had apparently been set. Kazuki's face broke into a laugh as he wholeheartedly agreed.

"Touko-chan? Mind helping?"

"Sure." She said. She waited, then turned to both opponents who had already situated themselves on either side of the battle field. "This will be a One-on-One battle between Ryou-kun and Kazuki-kun. Begin!"

"Powerful Pokemon… Powerful Pokemon…" He mumbled, fingering the tiny Pokeballs resting on his belt. "Okay, Electivire, let's go!" The chosen Pokeball flung out of Kazuki's hand and streaming light sparkled brightly to reveal the Electric Pokemon. Upon laying their eyes upon it, the children all gasped.

"Electivire!" It announced, throwing its arms up, anticipating a battle.

"I-it's different!" one cried.

"Indeed you are," Kazuki said. He walked over to pat him on the back. He was orange, instead of the usual yellow and the red tips of his tail were coloured blue, and his eyes held the same piercing blue.

"It's shiny" Touko mused. She herself had never really encountered a shiny Pokemon, and now looking upon this beast of one, she couldn't help but admire it.

Ryou snorted, a little part of him forced himself not to gawk at his opponent's Pokemon as he threw his own Pokeball into the air.

"Braviary, stand by for battle!" he announced, almost professionally.

The Pokemon appeared, flapping its large wings to eye the Pokemon from above.

"My Pokemon's a very high level!" Ryou boasted. "Nii-san helped me train it up and now it's my most powerful Pokemon!"

"That's all very good," Kazuki said, "however, Braviary's a flying type, and that's weak to my Electivire."

"Doesn't matter, Braviary, Air Slash!" Braviary raised his wings above his head and a spiraling light blue orb of energy formed in between them.

"Braa…" It readied itself, allowing the ball to grow bigger. "Viary!" He threw the ball down at Electivire, and as it shot down towards him, the ball became enveloped by a light blue aura.

"Protect yourself with your arms!" Kazuki shouted. Electivire grunted as he crossed his arms above his face, bearing the attack but only leaving little damage. "Thunder!"

The blue balls on the ends of Electivire's antennae became surrounded by electricity which quickly engulfed his whole body. "Electivire!" it screeched, firing the blast towards Braviary.

"Protect!" A translucent green ball surrounded Braviary as the attack rebounded off and into the sky. The Thunder attack hit the clouds as it rumbled above them angrily.

"Oh… That's bad." Touko said. Moments later, torrential rain poured on the whole field.

"Ninetales, return!" Touko called hurriedly, remembering the Fox Pokemon who had wandered off and was resting in the shade with Absol.  
>Braviary had trouble staying up as the rain beat down on its wings; however Electivire was apparently enjoying it, as little sparks of electricity escaped his body. The kids squealed and ran helplessly, finding any source of cover they could.<p>

"Over here!" Touko yelled through the rain, her arm up to shield her eyes as the other motioned towards the undercover area with a BBQ and tables. They raced towards it like the world was ending, screaming as they did.

"Shall we stop?" Kazuki shouted. Ryou could only nod ferociously as the two returned their Pokemon to join the others who were shivering from the cold.

"Look what you've done," Touko sighed at Kazuki who was tousling his own hair to rid them of excess drops. "The kids will probably get sick if they stay this wet for too long," he ignored her, worry thick in his tone. Touko sighed again, reaching for her own Pokeball.

"Ninetales, please help us!" the Fox Pokemon appeared again and did a little howl of her name. Touko bent to cuddle her head. "Ninetales, we need your help. I know you're not going to like it, but you'll have to go out there and use Sunny Day. Can you handle it?" She met the steady gaze of her owner's eyes, realizing she couldn't decline, slinked out into the rain. Ninetale's red eyes became fiery as she released a white beam of light into the sky, causing the rain to gradually come to a halt and the sun to shine brighter. She sighed as she shook herself and trotted back to her owner.

"You gorgeous girl, thank you so much!" Touko crooned, hugging and patting her down everywhere. She returned the favour by licking Touko's face making her laugh. She looked outside the undercover area to see the kids running about, drying off their clothes in the hot sun. She, too, went out and held up her arms towards the sky, making random grabbing motions with her hands. She had a fleeting feeling of a baby in a cot, trying to grab anything, the world seemingly too big for the child. She suddenly sighed, dropping her hands and letting the warmth bask her face. It felt nice. Like the sun had dried up all her sudden worries with the dew. Touko plopped herself down on the grass, looking around to see Kazuki chasing the kids. They were giggling and squealing. Taunting him as well. Kazuki didn't seem to mind at all, grabbing a young one, lifting her above his head and spinning in circles. She clapped happily and gurgled when he lowered her into his arms. Touko looked on, admiring how well Kazuki handled the kids. His smiling face painted with the slight flush of excitement, his messy silver hair sparkled with the remnant water drops and his golden gray eyes had softened making him simply glow. She envied his carefree manner. Her mind wandered, what would she do tomorrow? If the weather was as good as today, she'd probably do some training with Kazuki. Who knew who she could bump into, and the last thing she wanted was to lose in a surprise battle. She was competitive like that. Plus, she still had to re-challenge the Elite Four and then Alder, the Champion. She flipped through her Pokemon in her mind, wondering which one needed a little more training.

"I better go and return the kids, want to come?" Kazuki suddenly appeared, looming above her.

"No, it's okay, I think I might start heading into the forest behind, heard there was a clearing in there. I'll set up camp there, planning on training tomorrow." She said.

Kazuki nodded, turning around to pick up the youngest child protectively in his arms.

"Okay, wait for me, I'll be there soon!" he called over his shoulder.

She watched them go for a few moments before heaving herself off the ground. She called out to Ninetales and they began walking towards the entry of the forest. She rested her hand against Ninetale's head, stroking it occasionally as the afternoon sky lazily hung above them.

* * *

><p><strong>Trust me, there <em>will<em> be better stuff ahead! Mainly chapter 3. Because it's true. hah hah. Anyway, I hope you liked it, please review, constructive critiques etc are welcome.**

**However, school JUST started, so updates might be a tad slow. But that's okay :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come out guys!" Touko called, throwing her 12 Pokeballs into the air. The system was different now, and many trainers welcomed the change. Now, one could carry as many Pokemon as they wished, however when they were engaged in battle, still only six were allowed. If more than six had been called out, a signal would be sent to Officer Jenny and the trainer would have been fined. But that was okay for Touko, she liked the idea of all her Pokemon with her, it gave her a sense of security as well.

One by one, the Pokeballs released the Pokemon they held, the opening in the forest was big enough to let all her Pokemon wander about. She was proud of her team, giving them all a warm smile as they came out.

Hydreigon flapped her six torn wings, somehow keeping her bulky body airborne as Chandelure floated aimlessly about nearby, her purple flames flickering with the breeze. Honchcrow joined them in the air, flapping about till he found a sturdy fallen tree log to overlook everything.

On the ground, her other chosen Sinnoh Pokemon that she managed to transfer from Professor Rowan appeared first, Lopunny, Roserade and Lucario. Those three stuck together, Roserade and Lopunny giggling secretly at whatever juicy Pokemon gossip they had for each other and Lucario stood a few metres back, his arms crossed, resting under the shade of the tree. He was much like a loner in that sense, but he looked out for the two girls, jumping to protect them from whatever harm. Touko smiled at that; Lucario and Lopunny were a 'couple' as you could call it; they had produced a Buneary egg, which she had given to her sister back in Nuvema town.  
>Next came the Pokemon she caught in Unova: Samurott, Stoutland, Scrafty, Ninetales, Volcarona and the majestic Reshiram.<p>

She looked on as they found whatever means of entertainment they had. Ninetales had joined the Roserade and Lopunny, those three seemed to get along really well. Samurott and Stoutland, the only male Pokemon who actually wanted to do something, decided to have a duel, roughly rolling around in the grass, nipping and scratching wherever they could. Although both were fully evolved Pokemon, they still liked to play around like tough baby Pokemon. Volcarona latched herself onto a tree that was seeping honey and began to suck the goodness out of it. Reshiram, although looking a little confused, stayed with Touko, resting her great body in the shade as she* closed her magnificent blue eyes.  
>Touko rested her back against a tree, her hand stroking the head of Reshiram. If she really couldn't be bothered moving, she wouldn't mind staying here for the rest of the day.<br>Suddenly a rustle of the bushes could be heard behind Touko as she stiffened, her eyes flying wide open as her ears strained to hear. Certainly she had all the protection she needed, but she'd rather not have a disturbance which would destroy the peace. It was louder, more urgent it seemed. However, before she could even get up to wait for whatever was rushing in their direction, a blur of white streaked past her, the wind rushing past her face making her spin around suddenly. The white shape bounded between the playing Pokemon and crashed into Ninetales who hadn't realized a thing. She yelped in surprise and struggled to escape the grip of this Pokemon.

"Oh, psh," Touko sighed, her heartbeat finally slowing. "It's only you, Absol." She muttered.

"And it's only me, Touko." A voice came behind her.

"Kazuki-kun!" She got up in surprise. He had contacted Touko with the X-transceiver the night before, telling her he had to stay in town to stock up as well as keep the children company. She spent the night in the forest alone, forgetting to tell Kazuki exactly where she was, so no wonder it was a surprise when he suddenly appeared behind her.

"Oh, I do believe this is the first time I've seen all your Pokemon together." he remarked.

"I'm proud of them."

"So I see, why don't I bring mine out? It's the first time you'll be seeing my other Pokemon, right?"

Touko nodded in excitement.

"There's gonna be a lot though, you've got twelve on you," he paused, "and I have ten. That's going to be twenty two Pokemon all this this opening."

She shrugged; it would be okay, all their Pokemon would be friends eventually.

"Okay, guys, let's have some fun!" He gathered the Pokeballs gingerly in his hands, then throwing them up into the air.

First came Pidgeot, the large bird cooing as she appeared and flapped her huge wings. She spotted Honchcrow who was eyeing her, as she landed next to him. They began to bird chatter together. Touko laughed at the mismatched size. Honchcrow only came up to the breast of the bird.  
>Next was Reuniclus, who, once surveying the incredibly large field filled with Pokemon, jumped into her master's arms and snuggled there.<p>

"She's shy." He answered her funny look.

Infernape was third, he walked right up to Samurott and Stoutland, and after a bit of a greeting, he joined in their play fight.  
>A large bipedal dragon Pokemon appeared, Haxorus, he seemed to wander about a bit, not entirely sure as to what he should do. He finally settled for the tempting thick slab of fallen trunk which he began to repeatedly slash with Dragon Claw.<br>Leafeon came out next, and seeing the cluster of girls, trotted over to join their little group.  
>The next stream of light revealed a Hitmonchan, who took immediate interest in Lucario and boxed his way over to meet him.<br>Shiny Electivire came out next, looked at his master before joining Haxorus in self-training.  
>The ninth Pokemon to be revealed was Dusknoir. He silently floated up to where Hydreigon and Chandelure were, giving them a friendly wave. However, Chandelure wavered a bit, floating behind Hydreigon, possibly intimidated by Dusknoir's sharp red eye. Eventually Hydreigon managed to coax her from behind and the three conversed in the air.<br>Last to come out from his Master Ball, was Kazuki's mystery Legendary Pokemon. The Pokeball revealed the red Legendary of the Weather Trio, Groudon. Reshiram's interest rose, as she stretched to reveal her full height compared to Groudon. However, the Continent Pokemon skimmed the top of her head, reaching a height of 11 feet, while Reshiram only came up a feet shorter. She huffed in disappointment, her glorious blue eyes meeting his piercing yellow eyes.

"Wow…" Touko breathed. "What… a diverse team you have…"

"I do quite like my team." Kazuki chuckled.

"I think today's the perfect day for a six on six battle." She grinned wickedly at him. He nodded.

"Let's wait; I think our Pokemon are still happy to be mingling at the moment."

They settled back, resting against the side of the tree. The hours went by quickly, lunch was served but almost immediately devoured, Pokemon talk was pretty much endless, and a little scuffle between the playing boys and giggling girls in between was settled down as fast as it had started. By the time both humans had rested from the meal, it was already 2.30pm, but still early enough for that spoken battle.

"Let's pick secretly, call back all our Pokemon and pick six from there." Touko said. Kazuki agreed and one by one, the Pokemon disappeared from the opening and back to their masters.

"Are you ready?" Kazuki yelled across the huge space that separated them on the opposite sides.

"Yes I am!" she cried back.

"Haxorus, let's begin!" Kazuki wasted no time in starting the battle.

"Hydreigon, let's do this!" Touko matched his speed, sending out her battler.

The two dragon Pokemon eyed each other, neither was going to back down.

"Dragon Pulse!" Touko ordered.

"Counter with your own Dragon Pulse, Haxorus!"

Hydreigon shot hers from above as Haxorus' attack flew up at her. The blue balls crashed mid-air, causing an explosion but no harm on either side. It was an even match.

"Dragon Claw!" Kazuki yelled.

Haxorus shot up from the ground, much like a rocket, his claws glowing blue as he reached out to slash Hydreigon.

"Crunch it, Hydreigon!" She narrowly side swiped the attack, her mouth clamping down on the arm that swung at her.

"Swing him up!" Hydreigon obeyed, struggling a little to get all of Haxorus' bulky weight but gaining momentum to send him crashing to the ground. She landed too, a safe distance for any surprise Dragon Claw attacks.  
>The billow of smoke cleared to reveal both still strong, although Haxorus a little worse off than Hydreigon.<p>

As she analyzed her situation, Touko heard another far away rustle in the bushes behind her. She tensed, but ignored it; she was getting too into this battle.

"Dragon Rush, Hydreigon!" She flew up, gaining a blue aura around her as she streamed towards Haxorus.

"Hyper Beam Attack!" Kazuki bellowed in a deep voice, probably imitating the antagonists who always ordered their Pokemon to do Hyper Beam in the movies they watched together.

Immediately the huge orange beam shot out his mouth, colliding head on with Hydreigon's attack. She struggled to push forward but ended up being flung back.

Another rustle behind her and a cracking twig to add. Touko looked ahead, she couldn't afford to glance back and make a stupid mistake that may cost Hydreigon or waste a perfect opportunity to help some intrigued Pokemon who was probably peeping out from the cover of the thick leaves.

"Dragon Rush!" Hydreigon took the opportunity of Haxorus' inability to move to land a direct hit which cost Kazuki dearly. Haxorus cried out, skidding back and shaking his head.

The rustling became louder, and louder still. Yet there was a sense of stumbling, and uncertainty, if you could hear that in the rustling of bushes only. Touko realized she couldn't ignore it any longer, so with an annoyed huff, she yelled to Kazuki, "Hold on a moment!"

Turning around, she closely inspected the blackness that was covered by the thick trees. It was coming closer, she could hear, but was its course was twisting and turning, like a Pokemon that was confused.

"Ah, if anyone is there, hurry up and come out!" she yelled into the emptiness. Immediately the crackling stopped. But then resumed, only more urgent and hurried. It was coming faster and faster, and Touko took a wary step back. But then she caught a glimpse of something that may have stopped her heart.

A flash of green.

But not any green, tea green.

In the form of hair.

Tea green hair.

Words failed to form for her. She choked out noises, her brain racking wildly through what she had just seen. Her feet stumbled forward, she needed confirmation.

"Touko? What's wrong?" Kazuki was still unaware of what Touko had seen.

Suddenly the bushes parted and out stepped N. However it was more of a stagger to reach flat ground. But it was N. He had a look on his face that Touko couldn't put a finger on, but it was definitely something that didn't fit well, scratches adorned his body, his white shirt muddied and slightly ripped. Gone was his hat and his hair was wilder than usual.

"N?" Touko managed to finally choke out. It was N. N, whom she had fawned over. N, whom she had respected, and N, whom she had loved. He was there, in flesh and blood. She wanted to reach over and touch him, touch him all over to make sure he was really there. What happened? What made him like this? Where were his Pokemon?

He looked at her momentarily, and she had a fleeting feeling that he had forgotten who she was. But her worry was soon erased when he said rather distantly, "Touko…" Then something snapped inside of him, like a gear being clunked back into place. He threw his body forward towards Touko, his eyes became animated, not with excitement but with fear. Fear, his whole body reeked of it.

"Tou…ko. Get away…" he stumbled. "Don't come… get away…"

Touko ignored this, becoming increasingly worried at his sudden appearance and strange behavior. "N? What's wrong? N!" She grasped him around the waist as his arm fluttered up around her neck. She tried to ignore the rush of blood at this close contact. Kazuki had returned his Pokemon and was jogging towards them.

"He's coming… don't come… Touko." He looked at her, his once strong figure was crumbling right before her and she had no idea why.

"Who's coming? N!" However, N himself didn't need to answer that question. Another rustle, a more bulky rustle was heard in the bushes where N had appeared. Touko snapped her head in the direction as Kazuki finally caught up, not even acknowledging the fallen King of Plasma and stand protectively in front of her.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." A cold voice, a laughing mock, sliced the air. Touko's heart, which had rather shakily resumed after laying eyes upon N, thumped to a halt again as she registered it. A cold voice could only belong to a cold, heartless, disgusting person. And that person pushed forward, ignoring the cracks of protest from the bushes and revealed himself.

A cold, heartless voice could only belong to Ghetsis.

**yay, finally, SOMETHING is kind of happening. I'm sorry =\ but anyway, yes, I've decided to give the legendaries genders. Because. Let's face it, it's so stupid how the legendaries don't have genders. But anyway, Reshiram is female, Groudon is male. Figures.**

**OH btw, Touko's team, yeah that's my team ;) my black team. (wow.. that sounds racist.. no offence) I realized yesterday how female-oriented it was hahah. Oh well, please review!**


End file.
